


Faint

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Carrying, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon





	Faint

"Du drehst dich." Murmelte Mike und sah mir in die Augen während ich mich auf einem mit einer weißen Tischdecke verzierten Stehtisch ablehnte. "Ich glaub ich kippe um." Gestand er und stellte sein Glaß zur Seite. "Jetzt?" Ein bisschen überrascht griff ich zu seinen Armen, als er zu Boden gehen wollte und zog ihn an mich. "Ich schlage vor wir bringen dich nach Hause." Flüsterte ich und sah mit einem angestrengten Lächeln in das Gesicht der Partner unserer Firma. 

Meine Hand hatte ich an seinem Hinterkopf plaziert und hielt ihn damit gegen meinen Oberkörper gelehnt am stehen. "Geht's wieder?" Erkundigte ich mich und versuchte der unangenehmen Situation ein Ende zu bereiten aber er konnte sich nur mit Mühe am Tisch halten um alleine zu stehen. "Komm ich bring dich mach Hause." Er war um einiges mehr betrunken als erwartet. "Ich kann allein nach Hause, genieß du den Abend." Seine Hand löste er vom Tisch,trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glaß und wollte an mir vorbei gehen. "Auf keinen Fall."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete ich mich von den Mitarbeitern in unserer Nähe und ging langsam neben ihm zum Ausgang und stieg nach ihm vor dem Gebäude in das Auto unseres Shaffuers. Mike lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Scheibe und sah nach draußen, auf die Straße, während ich meiner Aufmerksamkeit meinem Handy witmete bevor er hustete. "Wasser?" Aus der Tür nahm ich eine Plastikflasche und hielt ihm sie hin. Seine zitternde Hand nahm sie dankend entgegen und scheiterte daran sie zu öffnen, weshalb ich mich zu ihm lehnte und meine Hände über seine legte und ihm half. "Danke" murmelte er und setzte sie anschließend an seine Lippen an und tropfte dabei auf sein Hemd. "Son of a Bitch"  Fluchte Mike der sie mir überfordert zurück in die Hand drückte und damit auf die Sitze des Autos tropfte. "Die Flasche hat dir nichts getan." Ich nahm den Deckel entgegen und verschloss sie wieder. 

"Mir ist schlecht." Beschwerte er sich und öffnete seine Kravatte ein Stück. Wir überstanden die Fahrt ohne das er sich übergeben musste und liefen nebeneinander in das Hochhaus in dem sich meine Wohnung befindet. Im Aufzug sah er in den Spiegel und machte die Feststellung, das er von der Wasserflasche nass geworden war und brachte mich damit zum schmunzeln. Den Gang hinunter ließ er seine Hand an der Wand entlang schleifen und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen diese, während ich die Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufschloss. 

"Wenn du in meine Wohnung kotzt, zieh ich dir das von deinem Gehalt ab." Drohnte ich ihm als ich die Wohnungstür hinter uns zu drückte. "Ai ai Captain." Ich schmunzelte erneut über ihn, als er meinen Flur hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging und Schwierigkeiten damit hatte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten bevor er wieder mehr zur Seite kippte und ich ihm half das letzte Stück zum Schlafzimmer zu gehen. "Wo willst du schlafen?" Erkundigte er sich während ich ihn auf meiner Bettkannte Platz nehmen ließ. "Auf der Couch." Fürsorglich zog ich ihm das Jacket aus und bieb mit dem Ärmel an seiner Armbanduhr hängen. "Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen." Mit viel Geldud öffnete ich den Knopf an seinem Ärmel, um ihm das Jacket vollständig ab zu legen. "Glaub mir mein Bett ist bequemer." Das Jacket legte ich auf einen Stuhl, während er sich ins Polster fallen ließ. "Setz dich nochmal auf, du hast deine Kravatte noch an." Angestrengt folgte er meine Bitte. "Danke,Harvey." Mit seinen blauen Augen sah er zu mir auf, als ich den Knoten löste. "Nicht der Rede wert." Seinen Kopf ließ er wieder sinken bevor ich mit meinen Fingern an seinem Kinn ihn wieder hochdrückte um das nasse Hemd oben zu öffnen. "Du kitzelst mich." Lachend wollte er meine Hände von seinem Kragen lösen aber er war viel zu schwach dafür weshalb ich die ersten Knöpfe löste und es ihm anschließend unten aus der Hose und über den Kopf zog und zu dem Jacket schmiss. Seine Schuhe striff er selber ab und legte sich anschließend richtig hin so dass ich ihn zudecken konnte. 

"Nacht, Harvey."


End file.
